Fire and Ice
by amcs96
Summary: Emily Storm is an Ex-SHIELD agent and plans to never go back to SHIELD. But that changes after Loki shows up and Take the Tasseract and Emily's best friend and crush, Clint Barton. Now she will help find Loki, hopeful save Clint and the world, and keep herself in control. Oh and she has powers, she can create and control fire and ice.
1. Chapter 1

_Name: Emily Storm_

_Age: 35_

_Hair color: light brown with flaming red highlights_

_Hair length: middle back, wavy_

_Eye's color: bright stormy blue/bright icy blue_

_Skin: tan_

_Height: 5ft 7in._

_Father: Mike Storm/dead_

_Mother: Emma Storm/dead_

_Sister: Rosalie Storm/alive_

_Brother: none_

_Nickname: Em_

_Job: ex-SHEILD agent_

_Code name: Shadow Hawk_

_Special gifts: can create and control fire and ice_

_Weapons of chose: bow and arrows, throwing knives_

_Name: Rosalie Storm_

_Age: 34_

_Hair color: flaming red_

_Hair length: few inches past shoulder blades, straight_

_Eye's color: bright forest green_

_Skin: pale_

_Height: 5ft 3in._

_Father: Mike Storm/dead_

_Mother: Emma Storm/dead_

_Sister: Emily Storm/alive_

_Brother: none_

_Nickname: Rosa_

_Job: SHEILD agent_

_Code name: Storm Wolf_

_Special gifts: create a force field and healing_

_Weapons of chose: guns, twin swords_

_**Hello everyone that is reading this. For you all to know, this is my first fan fiction and first story too. I hope you like it.**_

_***** I DO NOT own the Avengers, just my OC's. Thank you and hope you like it. Please vote or comment or both. *****_

Chapter 1

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Agent Rosalie Storm asked as she walks up to director Fury.

"Yes, I need you to call in your sister, Emily Storm. We need her." Fury tells her as he turns to look at Agent Storm.

She looks at him with shock, "But Sir, she doesn't work for SHEILD anymore. She won't agree to come in." she tells him.

Fury looks her straight in the eye and said, "Agent, we need her. Tell her…."

"Hello?" Emily Storm answers her phone as she looks at the ocean from the back porch of her beach house.

"Emily, it's me Rosalie," Rosalie tells her on the other end.

"Oh, hey sis. What's up?" she asks, wondering why her little sister called her.

"Your not going to like this, but Fury needs you to come in," Rosalie Answers.

Emily laughs thinking it's a joke, but after a few seconds she realizes that her sister is serious. She stops laughing and asked, "You're not joking, are you?"

"No." Rosalie answers.

"Well, tell him that I don't work for him or SHEILD anymore. I haven't worked there for 10 years and I'm not going to again. So forget it." She tells her sister seriously.

"Em, please just hear me out for a minute. Ok?" Rosalie pleads with her.

"Fine, you have one minute to explain before I hang up." Emily tells her.

"Ok, Fury needs you to come in because the Tasseract has been stolen," Rosalie said.

"Is that it? Sorry Rosa, but not my problem." She said.

"Wait, there's one more thing." Rosalie said before Emily could hang up.

"What?" Emily asks curiously.

"Barton has been compromised, Em." Rosalie tells her.

Emily's blood runs cold, her heart stops, her body freezes._ No, he promised, _she thinks to herself.

"Fine, tell Fury that I'll be there soon. I'll help, but I'm not an agent still." Emily tells her.

"Okay, thank you Em. See you soon," Rosalie said, "Bye."

"Bye," Emily hangs up and sits there thinking of her past. The last time she was a SHEILD agent, last time she saw her sister, her best friends (Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff), and everyone else she known at SHEILD. Then of why she left in the first place, to protect them from herself and now she's going back._ Ha, funny how life is sometimes, _she thinks.

After a little bit, she sighs and gets up and heads to her room to pack for her trip to SHEILD. She walks to her bedroom and stops at the door and looks around. Her walls were a midnight blue and her king size bed had also midnight blue sheets and cover. She heads to her walk-in closet and grabs a suit case from one of the many shelve, then packs some of her clothing.

Then she walks out of her room and heads to the basement. Once there, she enters in the code and walks in to her personal weapons rooms. She walks up to one of the shelves there and grabs two metal weapon cases. In the first one, she puts her five sets of special throwing knives. In the other one she puts her special designed bow and arrows.

Once she's done packing her weapons, she grabs both cases and heads to her roof, where her own personal jet was. She puts the two cases on board then she goes back in the house to get her suit case. Once she's on and ready to go, she gets in the pilot seat and starts the engine of the jet. Then she takes off and heads to SHEILD's Helicarrier.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here is the next chapter, hope you like it.**_

_***** I DO NOT own the Avengers, just my OC's. Thank you and hope you like it. Please vote or comment or both. *****_

**Chapter 2**

Once I landed on SHEILD's Helicarrier and turned off the engine. I walked out of the jet and was greeted by my little sister, Rosalie. When I looked at her, she is in what I called "Agent Mode". No emotion are shown but I knew her a lot better than anyone else and I could see in her eye's that she is worried. I give her a small smile and walk up to her.

"Hello Rosalie, it's nice to see you. Though I wish it was under better events," I tell her.

"Me too, Emily, me too," she tells me. "Agents, take her suit cases to Shadow Hawk's room." She then tells two agents that where with her.

"Yes, ma'am," they say to her then grab my suit cases and walk off with them.

I watch them walk off for a few seconds before look back at my sister.

"I guess Fury is going to want to see me, right?" I ask her.

She looks at me and nods, "Ya, he wants you to be informed about what's happened." She answers me.

"Okay then, lead the way little wolf," I say to her, using one of her nicknames that I had for her.

She smiles at that and then leads the way to the bridge where Director Fury is. Once we walked in, I looked around. I see a lot of agents working on computers, most likely trying to find the Tasseract, Clint, or Loki. I then look in the middle of the room where stood a man dressed in all black, which I knew was Director Nick Fury.

Fury turned when we entered the bridge and walked over to us. "Thank you for coming in, Emily," he tells me.

"Thank you for asking nicely. So what is going on with the Tasseract?" I ask.

So Fury told me about the Tasseract and Loki. After he told me this, he said that he is calling people to be on the Avengers team.

"Who, exactly, are you calling to the team?" I asked him.

"I have called in Tony Stark, Steve Roger, Agent Romanoff, and you. I also have Doctor Banner coming to help us track down the Tasseract." He tells me. Just then Agent Coulson walks on the bridge and comes over to us.

"Doctor Banner, Steve Roger, and Agent Romanoff are here, they'll be here soon," he tells Fury. Then he looks at me and gives me a smile, saying, "It's good to see you again Emily, after 10 years."

"Same here, Phil." I tell him with a small smile.

Then three more people walk in, two men and one woman. The woman I knew was Agent Romanoff and I'm guessing the other two are Steve Rogers and Doctor Banner. Fury walked over to them and told them thank you for coming. Then he introduced me to them.

"Gentleman, this is Emily Storm, an Ex-Agent of SHEILD. She has also agreed to help get the Tasseract back. Emily this is Captain Steve Rogers and Doctor Bruce Banner." Fury tells us.

"Ma'am," Steve said when he shakes my hand.

"Captain," I reply. Then I turn to Bruce, "Doctor, it's a pleasure to meet you, both of you." I say.

"You sure about that?" Bruce asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes Doctor, to be honest, if there is anyone on the Helicarrier that know the feeling of losing control and becoming a monster, it would be me." I tell him with a sad look on my face.

I can see that he is wondering what I meant, but then Fury starts to talk to them and I don't pay attention to what he's saying. I walk over to one of the computer screen that has Clint's picture on it.

Natasha comes and stands by me. She put her hand on my shoulder, saying, "We'll find him, Em."

"I hope so, Nat, I really do," I tell her. We are silent until Natasha leaves to take Bruce to his lab.

A few minutes later an alarm goes off on one of the computers. I walk over to it while the Agent sitting at the computer said, "We got a hit, 67% match," on the screen was a picture of Loki. I started to type on the Computer and second's later saying, "Wait, cross match, 79%."

"Lactation?" Fury asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany," I said, "28 Queens Plaza. He's not exactly hiding." I turn to Fury while I told him.

Fury turned to Steve saying, "Captain, you're up." Then he looks at me, "Shadow Hawk, your back up."

I nodded then leave to go to my old room to suit up. _This is going to be interesting_, I thought as I go suit up.

_**And there is Chapter 2. Again thank you for reading and please vote o**__**r comment or both.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: Before you read my next chapter of this story, I would like to say how sorry I am for taking this long to update. I have had a lot going on these last few months, with school finals, family trip, and losing my dog that I have had pretty much my hole childhood. So I'm sorry for the wait. Also I would like to thank the people that are following my story. Please leave comments if you want, I would love to hear what you think of my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers what so ever, only my OC's.**

**Rosalie's POV:**

I watch as my sister walks over to the computer that has Clint's picture on it. I look at her eye's and see something in them that I see when she looks at me, worry and fear that's what I see. She is one of the best people that can hide their emotions, there are only a few of us can see though her mask and that's even hard for them, including myself. Agent Romanoff walks over to Emily and starts talking to her.

I look over at our other two guests'. Doctor Banner looks nervous but he also keeps looking over at Emily, with curiosity in his eyes. He's probably wondering about what she meant earlier about knowing how it feels losing control. One thing's for sure, she would know.

Now Steve Roger, aka Captain America, he's looking around with wonder. I even saw him give Fury $10 when he first got here. _He must have made a bet with him_, I think to myself.

"Agent Romanoff, will you show Doctor Banner to his lab," Fury tells Natasha.

"Yes sir. You're going to love it Doc. We got all the toys," she tells Doctor Banner, as they leave the bridge.

A few minutes after they leave an alarm goes off at one of the tracking computers. Emily walks over to it, while the Agent at the computer said, "We got a hit, 67% match."

It was the computer that was tracking down Loki; it looks like we found something. Emily starts to take over the computer from the Agent and started to type something.

"Wait, cross match, 79%," she said seconds later.

"Location?" asked Fury.

The agent at the computer got out of his seat and lets her take over and find the location.

"Stuttgart, Germany, 28 Queens Plaza. He's not exactly hiding." She tells Fury as she looks at him.

Fury turns to where Steve is and said, "Captain, you're up." Steve nods and then leaves to go suit up.

Fury then turns to Emily and said, "Shadow Hawk, your back up." Emily nods and leaves too.

It's quiet for a few second before Fury turns around and looks at me.

"Agent Storm, I need you to go to Doctor Banner's Lab and stay with him, get him whatever he needs to find the Tasseract and keep an eye on him," Fury tells me.

"Yes sir," I reply.

I turn to leave the bridge, when Fury calls me again, "Agent Storm."

"Yes sir?" I ask him.

"Before you go to Doctor Banner's Lab, go check on your sister, before she leave." He tells me.

"Yes sir," I answer.

I then leave the bridge and head to Emily's old room where I knew she would be at, getting suited up. I walk down a few halls and finally stop about half way down one of the halls. In front of me is a door that has "Shadow Hawk" written on it. I knock on the door two times and wait for Emily to answer.

"Who is it?" Emily yells from the other side of the door.

"Storm Wolf," I answer her, using my code name that she gave me when we were younger.

Seconds later she opens the door. She is in her suit, which is a pair of tight/flexible black pants with a purple strip going down the sides, purple and black tank top, and black combat boots. There were two holders for her throwing knives on both her legs. That looks to hold about 10 throwing knives each. Her hair is up in a high ponytail and her eyes were right now a bright stormy blue. On her right arm she has a red hawk that looks like its on fire and an ice blue hawk that looks like its frozen. They are shaped as ying and yang.

"Need something, Little Wolf," she asks me.

"No, just wanted to see you before you go get Loki. But please promise me that you'll be safe and come back." I tell her.

She smiles a little at me and says, "Okay, Little Wolf. I promise I'll be as safe as I can be and that I'll come back."

"Okay good, thank you," I tell her.

"Welcome but now I have to go get Loki, so bye Little Wolf," she said as she hugs me.

"Kay, good luck," I say to her.

Emily nods and then she walks down the hall and disappears from my sight. I sigh to myself then I turn and head to the lab that Doctor Banner is at.

A few minutes later I walk into the lab and see that Banner is doing something on one of the computers, trying to find the Tasseract I think. He looks up when I enter and I say, "Director Fury told me to keep you company and to get you anything you need…. Oh sorry, I'm Agent Rosalie Storm." I hold my hand out to him.

He takes it and says, "Doctor Bruce Banner, but you can call me just Bruce."

"Okay, Bruce," I say.

While he's working he asks, "I don't mean to be rude but are you and Emily related?"

I smile at him, showing that I was not mad and said, "It's okay and yes, she is my sister. She's the oldest."

He's quiet for a few minutes before he asks, "Can I ask you a question about Emily?"

"You just did but ya, you can ask another one," I say with a chuckle.

He smiles a little at that and asks, "Do you know what she meant earlier when she said that she knew how it felt losing control?"

I smile sadly and say, "Ya, I do. Do you want to know why?"

"If you want to tell me," he replies.

"It's a long story," I warn him.

"I've got time," he said.

"Okay then, well first off, Emily and I have grown up at SHEILD with our parents being agents. When she was 14 and I was 13, our parents got killed on a mission. After that, we both decided that we wanted to become SHEILD agents and take our parents place. But when she was 18 and I was 17, we were taken by some people that did experiments on the both of us. We were with those people for 4 long years before SHEILD finally found us. But by that time it was too late, those people changed us. We got gifts from the experiments that they did on us. I now can create force fields and heal other people. But Emily got something different; she can create and control fire and ice. But hers came with a price. She also got with her gift an alter ego." I tell him.

"Alter ego? What is that?" he asks me.

"I can't tell you much, for I don't know a lot about it. But it's like she has another half or person in her. Her alter ego even has a name, it's Ember. Ember is what makes Emily lose control and hurts the people that are around her. After three years of this happening, she left with the only reason being that she doesn't want Ember or herself hurt the people she cares about anymore. No one has seen her for 10 years until now. So she's right, if there's anyone here that knows how it feel to lose control, it would be her." I tell him.

"Thank you for telling me," Bruce said.

"You're welcome," I reply.

After that we are both quiet, Bruce silently working on finding the Tasseract and me cleaning one of my guns. A few hours later, we see about six agents taking a captured Loki by the lab. He looks at us and smiles like a crazy man at us, _that's a little creeping,_ I think. Then Fury calls us and tells us to go to the bridge. I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen soon, but I push it aside as we head to the bridge. I just hope the bad feeling is nothing… man was I wrong.


End file.
